Carmela's Conversation
by onephatnelly
Summary: It seems the course of true love will never runs smooth, as Carmela Soprano finds out one day. Will she trade the security she has for the love of a good man?


Please note – this story is set between seasons 5 and 6 of The Sopranos. It's my first ever fanfic, I would appreciate some feedback 

This story was written with respect for the characters created by David Chase. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

**Carmela's Conversation**

Carmela Soprano listened to the incessant ringing in her ear, wishing her father would pick up the phone. He may be out on site, she thought, but she needed to talk to him to arrange a time to go over the bathroom furniture. She considered calling his cell phone but she knew that he never carried it anyway, so she hung up. She'd speak to him later, either that or give Mom the message.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of strong, black coffee. She used to love the quiet moments, the solitude while she contemplated her day or arranged her diary. In the months during the separation from Tony, she'd come to despise them. Although she'd felt a revulsion for her husband of twenty-some-odd-years and the father of her children, she missed having him around. She'd missed him making straight for the fridge to eat some prosciutto or last night's cold ziti, or his lumbering steps as he pottered around the house. She smiled. She loved Tony and she always would. Nothing could separate them. Nothing. Not even death.

The telephone rang. Her father, probably. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

The line was silent. Somebody was there, she could hear breathing. "Hello?" she repeated, for once being thankful that the Feds were tapping their line. At least they'd find a way to deal with nuisance callers. "Look, either say something or get your kicks elsewhere. Sick fuck." She was about to put the phone back into the cradle when a familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"Carmela."

Her heart jolted and she let out a gasp. Could it be? Could it be him?

"Carmela. It's me, Furio."

"Furio! Oh my…God!" she cried, hoping that the joy she felt didn't show in her voice. She'd prayed for this moment for a long time, and even though she'd made a new start with Tony she always knew a part of her would belong to Furio.

"It is good to hear your voice. I am….very sorry that I left without saying goodbye."

"Where are you, Furio? Please, tell me. I've been worried about you!"

"Carmela, I cannot say. I am taking a risk just calling here. Please try to understand, I wanted to apologise. You know why I leave."

"Yes, I know"

"I have to know, Carmela. I have to ask you, is difficult for me but I must know the truth."

"The truth about what, Furio?"

"How you feel about me. I…am in love with you, Carmela. I wanted to tell you for long time. It is forbidden for me to love you but you…affect me more than any woman I ever met."

The sixty-four thousand dollar question, what do I answer? Carmela bit her lip. Her feelings for Furio were still very intense, very primal. He was also a gentleman ad she could not imagine him doing the things she tried to pretend her husband didn't do. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a man but she couldn't have him. And he couldn't have her.

"It doesn't make any difference, Furio. It's not to be."

"I have to know, Carmela. I go crazy here."

Carmela knew that this was the only time she would have to be honest with him, and tears sprang from her eyes. "Furio…I wish you were still here. Why did you have to go? You could have taken me with you. I would have gone inside a heartbeat."

"Then come with me, Carmela. Be with me. I tell you where I am…I –"

"I can't", replied Carmela. "I'm back with Tony now. Besides, A.J. is becoming a loose cannon around here. He needs me."

"I need you, Carmela. You need me too, I know."

Carmela bit her lip. "Furio, we can't do this, and you can't call again. You know what would happen if Tony found out?"

"I know only too well, Carmela. Thank you. Thank you for telling me. I can now live my life content."

"Content?"

"Yes", replied Furio, his voice straining with emotion down the phone line. "I can now live my life knowing I have your love. Goodbye, Carmela."

"click

and he was gone.

Carmela hung up the phone, unaware that the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She'd felt elation at hearing his voice again and a part of her never wanted it to stop, but there was a new house to be built and a future with her husband. Tony, as much as she loved him, isn't half the man that Furio is.

"I'M HOME!" came bellowing from the hall accompanied by the customary slamming of the door. Tony lumbered in as Carmela, finally aware of the tears, quickly wiped them away.

"Hey" said Tony as he walked around the breakfast bar. "Where's AJ?"

"He's visiting Meadow in the city. Helping to organize Finn's bachelor party."

Tony looked at her. "You been cryin'?"

"Uh, I was peeling onions for the tomato sauce. Delayed reaction, I guess." It was the first thing that came into her head but it seemed to satisfy Tony. "We got anythin' to eat in this dump?"

"Uh…there's some prosciutto in the fridge or some leftover ziti" she replied as she opened the door onto the patio and stepped out. Tony watched her retreating figure as he reached into his pocket and flipped up his cellphone. Dialling a number, he put the phone to his ear as the call connected.

"It's me", he said as the other party answered. "You still keepin' tabs of phone numbers calling my home phone? Yeah, I need the last number." Tony took out a pen and jotted a number on his hand. "Thanks", he said into the phone and flipped the phone shut. A cunning smile crept onto his face as he pulled the prosciutto from the fridge.


End file.
